First Time
by Sumi Arana
Summary: StevexClaire, lemon/lime. Claire and Steve tumble into spending the night together on their way to Antarctica. M for sexual content. Resident Evil Code: Veronica


Disclaimer: Resident Evil Code: Veronica does not belong to me, nor do Steve and Claire. They both belong to Capcom, etc.

Author's Notes: I want to call this a lemon-lime. There isn't any actual _sex. _But there IS some fooling around with some major details. I wish that I'd been able to write more than just what I have. But I don't. (sadface.) Jesus, this is my second fic in a fairly short time, as I did this and two others that are posted on my deviantart in less than a week. :/ It's pretty insane. I haven't written this much since I first got into fanfiction. Okay, guys, so this is a LEMON, as I've warned already. So please don't read it if you're going to whine...

Claire x Steve. Obviously. 3 Because there aren't enough ClairexSteve fics out there. So enjoy, make my day and review! ~ 3

xoxoxoxoxox

It started out with a kiss. It was soft and simple, Steve's clumsy lips over Claire's; the girl's hand pressed against the boy's chest. The pair's eyes were closed as their lips met.

The brunette was the first to draw away, eyes flickering open as she took a deep breath and looked Steve over. She was quivering all over, unable to calm herself. She'd been secretly waiting for that for so long, and she loved every second of it.

Steve kept his eyes closed, breathing deep, even after she pulled away.

"Wow..." He whispered, swallowing hard.

Claire gave a soft smile, looking up at him. "What? Was that your first kiss or something?"

Steve flushed, turning his face away and saying nothing. He didn't want to admit it.

The brunette gave another smile. "It's not a big deal or anything, you know. It's just a kiss." She touched the side of his face, looking up at him. "So relax."

He turned to her, blue eyes twitching over her face. He couldn't help but give another soft smile. "You're so beautiful." He murmured softly.

The younger girl blushed softly, as it was her turn to look away. "You're just saying that...I look awful." She gave a laugh, rubbing the back of her head bashfully. "I haven't showered, my hair is a mess..."

He shook his head, taking the rubber band from her hair and shaking it loose with his fingers so it fell around her shoulders. "You're beautiful." He repeated, kissing her softly.

She blushed softly, but leaned into him, smiling softly to herself. She pressed her palm against his chest again, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. Somewhat absently, the girl slid her hand beneath the fabric to feel his smooth skin.

Steve blushed, his eyes widening as he broke the kiss to look at Claire. "W-What're you..."

"Relax." She smiled softly, closing her eyes and running her fingers over his chest. She blushed softly when her fingers pass over his nipples, and she paused. She bit her lip softly, plucking his already erect nipples, hearing a gasp from the younger boy.

"Claire..."

"Hmm?" She murmured, pulling his blue shirt from his shoulders. She kissed him this time, softly. She smiled softly against his lips, deepening it slowly as her hands worked to rid Steve of his shirts.

Steve allowed her, swallowing hard and blushing. He rested his hands on her shoulders once he was topless. He swallowed hard, looking her over. "Claire..."

"What now...?" she murmured softly, nuzzling against his chest. He shuddered, touching her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling the ends around his fingers.

The boy was silent now, toying with her brunette locks. "....I...I love you, Claire." He whispered.

Claire blushed softly, looking up to him again. "W-What?" She asked, her voice hitching lightly. She hadn't been expecting anything to that effect.

"I...said that I love you." He whispered a little louder now, but he closed his eyes, afraid of rejection.

Claire let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the boy's chest. "I love you too." She said in a voice in barely above a whisper, digging her nails lightly into his chest.

Steve kissed her again, hard now. Claire gave a gasp, and a surprised moan. "O-Oh...."

She dug her nails deeper into his chest, kissing back with just as much force. She whimpered softly, parting her lips for him.

The younger boy hesitated but slowly ran his tongue over her lower lip, dipping into her mouth. The brunette dug her nails into his skin deeper, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She was hot all over, despite the cool air in the cabin of the airplane. She tried to calm herself, breaking away from him slowly.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both breathing hard. The boy moved first, moving to rid Claire of her jacket, pulling her top off afterwards.

"Put your feet up." He directed, breathing hard. The girl blinked several times and than obeyed, watching him silently. He zipped off her boots, tossing them to the side. He then went to her pants, quickly undoing the belt and unzipping them. He tugged them down somewhat clumsily, focused on Claire for the moment.

She said nothing, concentrating on calming down her breathing. She didn't want to seem to eager...

Within just a few moments, Steve had Claire down to only her underwear, which happened to be a set; the bra and panties were both a pale shade of pink and made of lace, making them almost sheer. Steve blushed softly, looking up to Claire.

She smiled softly, closing her legs somewhat embarrassedly.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered softly, looking over her. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and with the soft pink undergarments, she looked cherubic, almost perfect.

The girl blushed softly, smiling. "T-thank you..."

Steve kissed her again, but she pushed him away.

"I want to see what you're wearing under your pants..." She murmured softly, peeking up at him through his bangs.

He smirked softly, sitting back and pulling his shoes off. He unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants slowly, knowing that Claire was watching.

She licked her lips, pushing herself up into more of a sitting position as she watched him. He soon tossed the jeans aside, smirking at her. He wore a pair of grey boxers, and had a rather sizable bulge. Claire blushed now, knowing she had caused it.

"How do I look?"

"G-Great." She blushed still, smiling to herself.

He kissed her now, and she allowed him, hooking both arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed as she kissed back.

Steve broke away, kissing down her jawline and onto her neck. She shuddered, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck but opening her eyes. He kissed down her neck, nuzzling into the crook. He breathed in, smiling softly to himself, loving the way she smelled.

Claire smiled to herself as well, closing her eyes again and just enjoying feeling Steve's warm breath on the nape of her neck.

He started to suck softly, looking up to her for her reaction. He wasn't sure how well he was doing, but he wanted to try.

She shuddered, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

"Mna...Steve..." She groaned softly, careful to make sure that she was beside his ear.

Steve flushed instantly, nibbling her skin softly in an attempt to distract himself from her moans. He had to stay as calm as he could, for as long as he could. He broke away after leaving a pink mark on her neck, looking the older girl over.

His eyes stopped at her chest, her perfectly curved chest sitting in her pale pink bra. He touched gently at first, before cupping one side in his hand. "Mm...Claire...they're so perfect..."

She blushed softly. "Hardly..."

Steve took the other side of her chest, cupping one each of her breasts in his hands. He stroked through her bra, feeling a shiver go up her spine.

"...you can take it off." She whispered, watching him.

Steve blinked, a little surprised but he smiled. "How about you take it off?"

Claire gave a coy smile, reaching around to the back and slowly unhooking the bra. She pulled it off her shoulders, dangling it in front of Steve before dropping it to the ground.

Steve blushed deeply, unable to take his eyes away.

"Like it...?"

The boy nodded. "I do...beautiful..."

"You keep saying that..." The girl smiled softly. "...you can touch them."

Steve hesitated but took them in his hands again, loving how soft they felt against his skin. "Oh, god, Claire..." He ran his fingers over her already erect nipples, shuddering.

Claire gave a surprised gasp, biting down on her lip. "A-ah...Steve..."  
"Hmm...?"

"G-god, I'm...I'm so w-wet." She whispered, feeling her face go red. "Please..."

"P-please what?" he whispered, feeling his heart start to pound in his throat.

"Do _s-something._" She squeezed her thighs together, closing her eyes. She bit her lip, breathing hard. "Please..." She begged again.

Steve looked her over, silent for a few moments. "I...I don't know what to do, Claire..."

The biker bit her lip softly, slipping her fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down. "I'll...show you." She smiled somewhat shyly.

She ran her fingers between her legs, feeling the wetness and keeping her eyes on her hand, almost afraid to look up to Steve. She'd never done this before, most certainly not in front of a boy, but she felt as if she knew what to do.

She slipped her fingers into herself, giving a soft gasp at the tightness, a slight pain. She bit her lip, stroking her inner walls, feeling her heart beat faster now. She gave a soft whine, feeling the pleasure now.

"A-ahhmm..." She leaned her head back, her eyes closed now. She drew her fingers out, running them along her slit. Her hips bucked up when she hit a certain spot, and she gasped, blinking hard. She touched the same spot again, slowly.

Steve watched in awe, his face a deep crimson by now. He didn't know what else to do other than sit quietly and watch her.

Claire opened her eyes now, toying with her clit, breathing hard and each little touch causing her entire body to shake. She spared a glance at Steve, and blushed deeply, shifting her attention away from herself now.

"...w-want to try?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

Steve nodded, still entranced by the show she had put on. "Y...yeah, yeah I do..."

Claire smiled softly, licking her fingers clean. She liked the way she tasted. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before...

Steve settled between Claire's open legs, looking her over. She was definitely wet, he could tell that. Slowly, he inserted one finger into her, listening to the soft gasp. He quickly added a second, wanting to make her moan.

Claire did give a soft whimper, but it was from a slight twinge of pain. His fingers were much bigger than hers, and just the fingers being inside her hurt. She let her mind wonder to his cock, and she bit her lip, starting to get a little nervous. If his fingers hurt this much, how much would that hurt?

"S-steve..."

"What? Does it feel good?"

"Y-your fingers are too big." She murmured, a bit embarrassedly now. "They're much bigger than mine, and it...h-hurts."

Steve drew away instantly, apologizing softly. "Claire, I didn't mean to..."

She smiled weakly. "I know...h-how about you focus here...?" She murmured, exposing her clit for him.

Steve nodded, taking the tip of his finger and pressing it against her. "Like this?"

She bucked up with a gasp. "That's it...right there, oh...t-try your mouth." She instructed, watching him.

The younger boy moved slowly, dipping down and letting his tongue dart over the little red spot. Claire gasped, and he smirked. He continued to touch her with just the tip of his tongue, moving faster and faster, feeling her shudder beneath him.

She was whimpering now, her eyes closed and her fingernails dug into the leather of the seat. "S-Steve...oh, god...god, that feels so amazing..." She curled her toes, swallowing hard.

He continued, concentrating with all his being on her and making her moan for more. He slipped a single finger into her now, stroking her softly as he flicked his tongue back and fourth.

She moaned louder now, gasping in between. She'd never felt anything this good before. "Oh, god, Steve...more, god...please..." She gasped, almost inaudibly as she dug her nails further into the leather. She felt as though she were about to burst, wondering for a moment how much longer she would be able to take it.

Steve continued to work his finger and his tongue, breathing in her scent. He paused for only a moment before continuing, looking up to her. She had her eyes shut tight, and she was breathing hard and heavy. He smirked, loving that he was able to do this to someone, especially her.

Claire bit her lip, opening her eyes half way now, watching him. She blushed softly, catching his gaze. "Mm...Steve, please..."

He drew away now, only to tease her. "...Please what?"

"Please!" She gasped, bucking up lightly. "Please, please..." She begged, though she wasn't quite sure what she was begging for.

Steve smiled softly, dipping back down and continuing his work.

She gasped, crying out softly. "Oh...g-god..." She felt some heat rising in her lower stomach, her muscles starting to tense up. Her toes curled again and she whimpered, feeling an amazing pleasure hit her like a wall. She cried out again, louder this time, unable to contain herself. "Steve! F-fuck..." She relaxed, nearly going limp on the seat, breathing heavy and running her fingers through her hair, brushing it from her now sweaty forehead.

Steve blinked, not sure what he had caused. He looked up to her. "Mm...god, your moan is so _hot._"

She smiled weakly, breathing heavy, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. "Mmm...that's...the best thing I've ever felt...Steve, you don't even know..."

Steve smiled softly, kissing her softly. She blushed, able to taste just the faintest bit of herself. "What now?" He whispered.

"I want you..." She whispered, opening her eyes all the way. She was still shaking from her first orgasm, but she wanted more. "Please...I want you now..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Steve stroked the girl's hair, covering both of them with a blanket they'd found on board the plane. They were both silent for a long while, listening to the silence of the cabin and feeling the slight turbulence. Their clothes were both together on the floor as they lay across the airplane seats.

She looked up at him, her eyes half lidded. Her hair was mussed, having been taken out of the ponytail by Steve earlier. Their hands were locked together beneath the blanket.  
"You're so amazing..."

"So are you." The redhead kissed the older girl's neck, smiling to himself.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Claire."


End file.
